


A Knock On The Door

by doplicdrone



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, basically just a blurb, it's a little non pictured but whatever, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doplicdrone/pseuds/doplicdrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is mad at Michael, Ashton is day drinking, and Calum is oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knock On The Door

"Ow! What the fuck dude?" Michael exclaimed holding his shoulder in pain as I sat next to him with my arms crossed like a little kid.

"Why didn't you tell me dick!?" I shouted back at him in rage. My jaw was clenched and I was a little lightheaded, I usually never get this worked up over anything and the feeling wasn't natural.

"Well if you'd stop abusing me, I'll explain." He complained pushing me away lightly. I nodded trying to calm myself down. But it was difficult. How could he not tell me? I'd been wallowing in my own gay hell for the past year with the assumption that I was totally alone in this band. Then here comes Michael, apparently as homosexual as a fucking rainbow.

"Well first--" I interrupted as he glared at me. "When do you plan on telling the rest of them?" I watched as he began to look at his hands and fidget nervously.  
He always did those sort of things when he was put under pressure and it worried me a bit.

"Yeah about that..." He began and I narrowed my eyes at him. "They sort of already know but-- fuck stop doing that!" He yelled clutching his shoulder once again. He began explain himself and scooted a little further away from me cautiously.

"They only know because I got sad and told Ashton one day, then the same night Calum and I took him out to go clubbing and well..." He shrugged. "You know how it goes when Ashton gets drunk with a secret on his mind." I nodded because I definitely knew. Ashton couldn't keep a secret for shit.

The first time I tried to use a fake I.D. to get into a club Ashton insisted he go with me. Seeing as I was 16 and scared as shit, I let him. But as soon as the alcohol started flowing, he giggled his drunk ass all the way to the bouncer, with whom he had a lengthy conversation about my actual age. In the end we were both booted from the club and I learned my lesson of never trusting Ashton with a secret after I had to lug his booze soaked self back to our hotel at 3 am.

I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned my chin against them, sitting in silence for a little. My mind was racing with all the new information, first Michael's gay, now everyone knows but me, and well the whole world knows about me. Briefly I wonder how Michael coming out as well would affect our fame, certainly there'd be our loyal fanbase but the criticism would increase by ten-fold.

"Mikey?" I ask timidly after a little as the red head cocked his head indicating he heard me. "How'd you know you were like...gay?" The words were way more awkward than I had planned and I cringed at how my words stumbled out.

He blushed a little in response to my question and I couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with me, God I hope not.

"Well I sort of like someone..." He hesitates before going on. "Someone I'm close to..." My eyes went wide,

Surely not...

"Listen Mikey, I like you but not--" I began in the least awkward manner I could manage before he interrupted me with a disgusted expression.

"Ugh ew, Luke no." He exclaimed scrunching his nose up and looking utterly repulsed.

"Rude..." I muttered attempting to look less than relieved. Apparently it worked, judging by the sudden taken aback look on his face.

"Uh...bro...do you like...feel that way about me cause--" He awkwardly stumbled through his words, and it was my turn to be disgusted this time.

"Hell no! Fuck ew, no, ugh." I exclaimed shuddering at the thought of me liking Michael. But I was still paranoid of who Michael liked, I mean why would he only tell Ashton he's gay...unless...

"Hey uh," I attempted to keep my voice at a neutral tone despite my anxiousness. "Why didn't you tell Calum you're...y'know?" I nervously asked as he halfheartedly chuckled and played with his bracelets. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, his lack of response basically answered the question for me and I got mad. Like, really mad. A feeling I don't get often because I usually try to laugh things off. But this time it was difficult.  
I’d been trying to deal with my feelings for Calum for a long time and just as I began to accept them, of course my seemingly straight best friend felt them too. It was just my luck.

"Well uh..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's sorta...him, that I like."

"Oh." I responded blankly. He stared at me in confusion.

"Oh?" I stared straight ahead and clenched my jaw, still trying to keep my temper. I mean, I'd already punched the guy twice today.

"Fuck off." I mumbled feeling myself grow more and more furious at the thought of Michael and Calum ending up together.

That's why I hated him in the first place, all those years ago. I felt like he was trying to steal my Calum from me.

"What?!" The Michael asked, clearly not understanding my frustration.

"Fuck. Off." I replied, enunciating each syllable with precision. I could see Michael staring at me incredulously from the corner of my eye.

"What the hell is up with you?" He exclaimed. And I lost it. But don't imagine screaming, I don't scream when I'm furious, I get scary quiet.

"Calum is the reason I fucking came out, Michael. I've liked him for years and you're apparently too much of a fucking tool to even admit you're gay, so go fuck yourself." I spoke, lacing my words with venom. Just then the   
door to my hotel room slammed and we both looked over to see Ashton there with his mouth agape.

"Ooh!" He broke the steely silence by jumping up and down with a giggle. "I wanna see you two fight over Calum!" Then he eagerly motioned for us to continue. "Go on, throw down!" Michael shook his head at the older boy and spoke.

"We aren't going to fight, Ashton." I nodded in agreement. But the curly haired boy just laughed some more. He made his way over to the bed that Michael and I were sitting on, tripping a few times along the way, and stopped in front of the bed.

"Calum's straight anyway." I said and Michael sighed in what seemed like agreement. Ashton grabbed Michael’s hand and leaned in like he was going to whisper something in his ear but Michael swatted him away.

“Dude you reek of vodka.” He pushed Ashton away from him and he fell between Michael and I. As he let out small bubbles of laughter I could smell the alcohol on his breath too and I cringed.

"Ashton how are you drunk it’s one in the afternoon." He shrugged before poking me in the chest before slurring out

"Hey. You, it's you mister, you are the prince of the gays now. I was gonna celebrate but I drank all the vodka!" He frowned at me before bursting into laughter again.

"I really, fucking hate this band." I concluded. Ashton made a disapproving noise and smacked my arm.

"'s not my fault I'm the only straight dude in this band." Michael and I shared a look and it seemed we both had the same idea.

“What do you mean by that Ash?” Michael asked cautiously and I nodded, he was playing him perfectly.

“Uh--I mean just kidding! Calum is--he-- um-- Vaginas." Ashton stumbled over his own words and then covered his mouth with his hands. “Guys,” he whispered loudly, “don’t tell Calum he’ll kill me so hard.” Michael and I locked eyes again before seemingly wondering the same thing. Michael looked as though he was going to say something until a knock came at the door. 

"Hey Luke you in there?" I heard Calum's voice and I froze up slightly before I reminded myself, that this is Calum, not some stranger. I know Calum, I’m around him everyday and I’ve seen his dick more than I can count. But it felt different, it was like seeing him for the first time in a long time. Would he be mad that I told the world I was gay before I told him? I was about to respond but before I could I was cut off by- drunk off his ass- Ashton.

"You betcha sweet pumpkin spice latte Lemmings is in here C dog. Come on down to Chinatown." I watched as Michael attempted to get the older boy off the bed and out of the room. About the same time Calum entered the room Ashton stumbled out and it sounded like he threw up judging by Michael's disgusted shrieks.

My eyes were glued to Calum as he shut the door and muffled the yelling coming from the hallway. He cautiously walked over to where I was sitting and took a seat next to me, putting an arm around me. I averted my eyes from his gaze. My frenzied thoughts were weighing me down.

"Hey, Luke I just want you to know what you did was really brave, okay?" I felt him squeezed my shoulder and I smiled a bit at the compliment, but shrugged.

"Not really... people do it everyday, what I did was nothing special." He shook his head giving me that signature 'I'm right, you're wrong so shut the hell up' Calum look.

"Not like this Luke." He explained. "In fact I can think of one guy who would never be brave enough to do that." My mind was racing, was what Ashton drunkenly mumbled true? Was Calum about to tell me he's gay? Or bi at least-- Anything. I awkwardly shifted in Calum's arm and coughed a little.

"Like who?" He shook his head a little, looking guilty.

"I can't tell you... I shouldn't have even mentioned it." I pouted and pushed him a little.

"Please, c'mon, I just came out to the world! I deserve to know a secret." He sighed but it seemed that I cracked him.

"Fine." He muttered, "But don't tell anyone that I told you, okay?" I nodded eagerly and he took his arm away from my shoulder before leaning in and whispering.

"Michael's gay."

Wonderful.


End file.
